In cellular communication systems a mobile terminal may estimate its geographical position using various methods. However, such methods may have low accuracy, in particular when a mobile terminal is in a building. Since the number of applications based on position estimation are increasing, e.g. navigation applications, methods and systems are desirable that allow the determination of a mobile terminal with high accuracy.